


All the right places

by iloveyou121



Category: Triles - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Sex, Bullying, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou121/pseuds/iloveyou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Miles are finally in sync. After making it through thick and thin, they are united by Tristan giving his virginity to Miles.All is well, but of course one time is never enough. When a little slip turns into a big surprise. Do they really have what it takes to make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love this couple and I realized I can't find any mpreg so I decided to make one.I hope you enjoy.

   The two tall teenage boys pretended to be upset at each other screaming "How dare you", and then quickly ran off upstairs to Mile's room leaving the guest confused.Laughter filled the quiet room as Tristan mocked their faces dramatically. "Have you ever considered joining drama club, you are pretty good" Tristan joked walking around the room. He was nervous, yes he had been over quite a bit,and in this room almost as much as his own but, after their previous discussion he knew that this was the time he would finally sleep with Miles. He felt that they were meant to be, different from Veejay and Mr.Yates. Now he was in love and he was ready to show him.

 

 

 

 

     

 

    Tristan took a deep breath and stopped talking, he was going to do this right. He sat on the bed staring at Miles who had spread out onto the sheets. Now was the time."Tris, are you ok, your kinda red" Miles poked at his cheeks.Tristan leaned into Mile's touch rubbing his flushed cheeks against his rough hand. He closed his eyes afraid of what the other boy's expression would reveal. As a pregnant silence filled the room, Miles pulled Tristan up to him."Open your eyes babe, wanna see you" Miles said softly. If it was possible Tristan flushed even more red.Looking up into the boy's eyes was mesmerizing,so much so Tristan didn't even expect the warm lips pressing against his neck. He rolled his head over exposing his neck to the boy, offering himself up like a treat.Gasps of pleasure escaped his mouth as Miles marked his sensitive skin.He could live forever off this moment."So pretty" Miles mumbled leaving a wet kiss on his final love-bite."Miles" Tristan groaned in frustration pouting his lips.The other boy smirked wickedly,"You want my mouth Tris" ? Tristan shook his head frantically and then lowered his head shyly.He rolled onto his back and pulled Miles on top of him."I want you, all of you Miles, I'm ready and I love you" Miles smiled and kissed the boy passionately. "I love you too Tris,let's get these tight jeans off".

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

    Tristan laid back as Miles pulled down his jeans and then his shirt, and then his own clothes as well. Could he really do this? Miles rubbed his hand up and down Tristan's chest fondly. "Waited so long for this babe, come here" he slurred.Tristan obeyed letting Miles explore his mouth with his tongue and rub at his thigh.The erections they were both sporting certainly weren't going away.Tristan took his shakey hand and slid it into Mile's briefs. It was warm and fuzzy inside as he wrapped his long fingers around Miles.He watched Mile's face contort as he moaned in pleasure. Deciding to be bold, he slid down the bed to replace his hand with his warm mouth.He began sucking and licking all around until he felt hands grasp his black hair, pulling roughly."F-fuck Tris" Miles groaned guiding Tristan's head up and down. Tristan's eyes watered as he moaned at the dominance.He held back a gag as Miles hit the back of his throat.Speeding up his thrust he held Tristan in place as he used his mouth as he pleased making him choke on it.Tristan snuck a hand into his underwear as Miles's moans rung out in the large room. Miles of course still noticed, and pulled out of the boys mouth to slap him with his cock sternly.Hopefully no one heard them downstairs.

 

 

    "Miles, I need it please-won't cum I promise". He pumped himself as Miles got sloppy with his thrusts, a sure sign he was close to an orgasm. He pulled out of Tristan's mouth again and brushed the head of his cock on Tristan' s eye moaning at the erotic sight.Tristan was a sight to see, his hair was fluffed and his lips were swollen and red. "Gonna prep you now baby"Miles rushed, his head clouded with arousal. He reached into his left drawer pulling out a tube of lube and set the condom to the side.He stared into Tristan's wide wet eyes."Relax baby, daddy will take care of you".Tristan smiled and spread his legs wide for Miles to see.He felt so exposed and excited.He was going to ignore the nervous feeling for now. 

    Miles concentrated as he eased a finger into him.He was so tight.Rubbing around Tristan's walls as the boy wiggled around the bed, Miles used all his self control to not just pound Into him. Soon though, one finger was not enough for him."M'-miles, more more please".Chuckling at his begging he added another finger.The initial stretch burned but soon he felt another wave of pleasure fill his body. He rocked back onto the fingers, moaning, whimpering ,what ever he could.Having Miles holding him close whispering filthy words into his ear had gotten to Tristan. He quickly pulled Miles up to his face for a kiss. "Fuck m-me pl-please".For a moment Tristan was terrified he had ruined everything, until Miles started to slide on the condom.   


	2. All the right spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan had no idea pain could even feel so good.He was having an out of body experience as he was jolted up the bed by Mile's thrusts. So. Good.He could feel him in his stomach, filling him up so nicely.He definitely needed more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the previous chapter because I am not a heartless monster. I am no stranger to smut but I hope this is decent.I felt completly filthy writing this so I hope it's long and has all the great details. Half way through I had to retype quite a bit of erased stuff so staying up till 3 better get me some comments. Enjoy and comment any suggestions.

    Tristan watched quietly as Miles rolled the condom on.He didn't need any unplanned surprises.Tristan's harsh breathing increased, Miles was really big.Reading his thoughts, Miles kissed his cheeks reassuringly. "I got you nice and wide for me baby, you can take it right"? He may have been harder than rock, but he still was aware of this being Tristan's first time.Tristan nodded his head slowly, his eyes were blown with lust and he stared unfocused at Miles.Untouched still he whined impatiently. "I can take it, just give it to me". Miles smirked rocking lightly into Tristan, just barely touching his rim. "Take what baby, daddy's cock"? At times like this Tristan hated Mile's pettiness. Still he couldn't help but keen."Yes, yes daddy please".The daddy thing was new, but not totally unexpected. Even more, it was hot."Good boy "Miles whispered into Tristan's ear."Miles come o-"the words were cut off as Miles thrusted In without any warning.

    It burned like hell but there was some kind of satisfaction within Tristan because of it. He was looking forward to limping and aching with pride. Miles latched onto various patches of skin as he sped up his thrusts pounding deep into the boy.His hips hammered into Tristan and the creaking of the bed and slams of the head board fueled him on more."Fuck baby you are so tight".Tristan felt like he was about to explode, he could feel Miles in his stomach and see the bulge as he thrusted in and out. Experimentally, he pressed his hand on his tummy and arched his back in pleasure. Miles must have felt it too because his thrusts suddenly came to a slow grinding motion."What was that Tristan"? At a lost for words he simply placed the boys hand where the bulge was."M-move please ".Quick to agree Miles returned to his steady pace , he could feel himself inside of the boy and he pressed down harshly with his palm as he pulled Tristan down the bed buried deep inside.Tristan attempted to moan and whimper into the pillow to muffle the loud sounds he was making, aware of the guest downstairs still."Daddy daddy daddy hnmhnmnughnn".Unable to speak he let the incoherent sounds flow from his mouth. His body was soaked with sweat and pre-cum as he was rocked everywhere.He felt his toes curling and his thighs shake as he tried to control himself.Miles stared down to watch were he was pumping into Tristan and then back at the boy.His black hair now pressed flat on his forehead and he could feel the boy quiver."Baby you like that, feel good"? Tristan nodded and arched his back feeling far away. How long had they been at it?

     Unsatisfied with just a simple nod Miles pinched at Tristan's pink nipples. He pulled at the pink nubs watching Tristan bite his lips. "Yeah, daddy good so f-full inside"he struggled.Miles smiled and wiped the perspiration off his face before grasping Tristan's thighs .The new position was allowing Miles to get deeper into Tristan. Now he wasn't even trying to muffle the screams coming from his mouth. Everything was on fire.His body felt heavy and he felt himself slip away.The sounds of skin slapping and grunts swayed as Tristan closed his eye's. He could faintly feel his legs being pushed onto his shoulders as his prostate gland was mercilessly pounded against even more. He couldn't even recognize his own voice as the sounds were forced out of him.Tears rolled down his red face as he was fucked."Miles"Tristan moaned .Mile's hard choppy thrust reminded Tristan of the newly discovered kink.More tears made their way out like the pre-cum he was leaking."Daddy touch me please close" Tristan begged, sore from over stimulation. Miles slapped Tristan's bum hard.That was new as well."Y-you aren't gonna come till I say".Miles flipped the pliant boy onto his stomach and slapped him again. "Hands and knees now"Miles moaned into Tristan's shoulder.

    Tristan could barely make out the words he was hearing and he slurred as he spoke."What"? Miles growled impatiently and yanked Tristan into position before thrusting back in brutally.Tristan's mind went blank as he let out little ughs."Love fucking you baby,Tris taking my cock so well"Tristan moaned in agreement. "Take it, fuck made for it, like that" ,each word was met by a thrust.Tristan was broken,no doubt about it.He gave two more loud moans as he spurted out white ribbon after ribbon. His entire body felt boneless until he could feel himself being moved.Miles continued to thrust into Tristan as he felt him tighten up around him and go stiff.After realizing what had just happened. Miles pulled Tristan over his lap and shoved his head into his crotch.Tristan darted out his tongue, far too gone to care about anything but making Miles cum and going to sleep for a very long time. Pleased with Tristan, Miles thrusted into his mouth. It didn't take long before he was pulling out and pumping Miles jr in front of Tristan's blissed out face."Open up baby"Miles moaned flicking his wrist sporadically.Tristan opened his mouth and caught all of Mile's cum on his tongue."Good boy"Miles panted.The Hollingsworth sex drive definitely was high.Tristan winced as Miles cleaned him and layed him under the covers.Totally going to regret it in the morning. "Sorry Tris, probably shouldn't have been so rough"Miles mumbled sheepishly. Tristan ignored him and snuggled into his chest.They totally were busted but that could wait until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.Never be the same after writing this.Comment suggestions please.


	3. The sun can fuck right off

    To say that the pain Tristan felt in the morning was horrendous was an understatement, it felt like every time he moved even the slightest, he would split himself in half. Well, he wasn't expecting to feel like new but this definitely sucked big time. The pain radiating in his lower back made it impossible to go back to sleep so he decided to bother Miles. He felt around the bed with his eye shut still trying to block out the bright sun as it shined through the windows. "What the hell ?" Tristan muttered grumpily. The right side of the bed was empty except for the rumpled bed sheets, ew. Tristan sat up in the bed and bit his tongue when he felt the electric bolt rush through him. Carefully he stood up and slid his clothes on, maybe he .could find some painkillers. 

   It was eerily quiet as he descended down the stairs, maybe they had been robbed or worse, murdered! The thought was grim but was much better than what he actually saw. "Oh Tristan, nice of you to finally join us, we were just talking to Miles about your late night concert." Winston joked while crossing his bony arms in front of his chest. If Tristan could have sunk into that floor at that moment he would have. Miles remained quietly sipping his orange juice as the taunts continued. "At least mom and dad weren't here, imagine the look on dad's face." Hunter laughed nearly falling out of his chair. Frankie seemed to be the only kind one left but that was short lived as she said " I didn't know Tristan had a daddy kink?"

    This made Tristan march up to the counter and shove a bagel in his mouth, if he couldn't respond maybe they would just go away. "Tristan is full of many pleasant surprises my friends." Miles smirked as he rinsed his cup out and sat it in the dish drain to dry. Tristan choked on his piece of bagel and stared at Miles in disbelief. Laughter erupted and Winston shouted, "Well at least we know deep throating isn't on of them." Miles seemed to be loving the attention and sat on the couch next to a scarlet  Tristan. "You would be surprised, all it takes is a helping hand." Miles said as he cheekily dipped his finger into the strawberry cream cheese Frankie was holding. "You know what, I just lost my appetite." Frankie grunted and fake gagged before walking out the door.

   Tristan knew it would be time for school soon, but he felt more like digging himself a grave than writing his English essay. A hot shower did sound good though and soon everyone was packed into the car. He shoved his skittle earbuds into his ear as Winston began to comment on the way he winced when he walked. Lord bless Degrassi he thought as he saw the school approaching. Maya would efficiently nag him and Zoe would most likely ask  for the dirty details which he was not looking forward to reciting. Maybe he could lie and say he hurt his back while working out...yeah right he thought, even he didn't buy that lie. He was just gonna be cool and swag it out, besides he was a new man and he knew he has his sex glow going on. Today wasn't gonna be easy but hey, at least he could skip out on gym to hang at the cafe.

 


End file.
